The Warmth That I've Been Longing For
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: "I'm not waiting for my prince to come. I'm just here, waiting for the time when its my turn to have a happy ending" -mikan sakura
1. Chapter 1, and there, we meet again

my first fan fict. i'm in your care..XD

I'm sorry if the characters are a bit ooc

and English isn't my main language.. so, sorry in advance for the wrong grammar.

* * *

disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice.

* * *

**"The Warmth that I've been longing for"**

chapter 1: and there we meet again

**_"Don't wait for love to come, let the love to wait for you and come at the right time. being impatient will just ruin your happy ending"_**

My eyes are always glued on him. I'm such an idiot for falling for him. We're different. I can't reach him whatever I do. Even our life's status, he's damn freaking rich, on the other hand, I'm just an orphan. My parents died on a car accident. I always wish I should die back then. They left me. All those people that I treasured most left me. I'm alone now. I got in to this academy because of taking exams to be a full scholar, and luckily, I'm one of the seven who passed on their examination. It was pretty hard you know, I've spent my whole vacation inside my room, reviewing.

I first met him when he saved me from my arrogant classmate who's bullying me at that time. Who wouldn't want to bully a loner, nerd, freak and a poor student like me? Exactly! I'm the object of all bullying. I really can't stand it but the only choice that I had is to bear with it. Then there's this person who saved me back then, it was really unintentional. Are you wondering on how did he save me? Simple, he just talks and told them that they are noisy. Yeah, he's really popular that's why he can control almost all students in my middle school days.

We're not close; in fact, we haven't talked even until now. Even just a simple formal greeting, we didn't share even one of those. It's mid-October when I transferred to Osaka. I regretted transferring there, but again, I had no choice 'cause my aunt; whom I'm living with that time wants to live there, because she misses her mother and planned to live there until her mother's life run out. I feel like shit! Do you want to know why? Every time it crossed on my mind, my hardships on entering that high class school, that full scholar and all those things that I managed to overcome only to study there will be all wasted. As I said, life is full of misery.

I couldn't forget what happened when I spend my last day on that high class academy. I didn't expect what happened. Nobody knew that I was transferring; I clearly knew that even if they knew that, they wouldn't give a care. And so, I've spent my last day like the normal routine, they would bully me and after that, I will just sit at the corner, not talking to anybody 'cause I know that they wouldn't talk to me either. But when I was walking, exiting the gates of that academy while bidding goodbye in my mind to the school, I saw a figure coming out from a huge cherry blossom tree. Yeah he was my saver, I just wanted to thank him but no words coming from my mouth I was dumbfounded at that time even he is, but he easily regained his composure and look me in the eyes directly, with that eye to eye contact, I realized that I will miss him the most. And to my most utter shock, he smiled at me. It was enough for me. Even if I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him, his smile is enough. He hates smiling, I overheard it when one of my classmates are talking like there's no tomorrow.

And with that, I finally exited the academy's gates. _"Goodbye"_ I thought to myself. I left without even knowing what his name is. And I regretted that fact.

And with that, my journey to Osaka starts. When arrived to Osaka, I feel like a loner as usual, but as the days passed I've got myself a bunch of friends, they are not bully like those in the academy, but there's no kind of person like my saver, I bet that he's really unique in his own ways.

I finished my high school days with flying colors, as well as my collage degree. Now, I'm a well known doctor. I guess hardships have its price. Now, I'm 24 year old with no past relationship, I guess I was really focused on reaching my dreams. It's not that easy you know. Honestly, I really hate studying and the word 'studying' is the last word that I will hate until they put me in my grave!

"Doctor Sakura" I startled a bit as Nonoko, my assistant called me, she was one of my best friend.

"Yes?" I answered her. Suddenly, I saw her face turned into panicked mode and I know that it's not a good sign.

"There's a patient! HE NEEDS TO GET OPERATED NOW! HE'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE! He might die if we fail to give him the proper medication!" She told to me at the verge of crying.

I suddenly run to the operating room and began the operation. I admit that I was really nervous because one wrong move that I'll do, he's life is on the line. A bullet has hit the patient near his heart. After an hour of the operation, I let out the air that I unconsciously am holding. He's safe. I'm glad.

* * *

Here I am, standing in the front of the patient that I had operated a couple of days ago. I had felt a sudden urge to visit him and ask how he got that shot. I know that I'll be evading his privacy but I didn't care. Maybe, as a Doctor, curiousness got me. Before I enter to his room, I glance at the patient's name, _"Natsume Hyuuga"_ I thought as I read his hospital records. I knock once but no one opened the door, so I just step in to the room.

The room is pretty big. Of course, it was the biggest room in the whole hospital; it is reserved for those who are somewhat rich. I saw a sleeping figure. His body has bandage on it. Slowly, he moves his hand and opens his eyes to stare at me. I just smiled at him.

"Excuse me? May I know who you are? And for your information, you were invading my room and that's invasion of privacy." He asked.

I nearly laugh at his sudden treatment to me. I feel nostalgic.

I smiled at him "Oh, I'm really sorry Mr. Hyuuga; I just want to know how are you. You seemed in pain when I was operating you a couple of days ago." I answered him in a friendly voice.

Regarding at his appearance, his eyes were crimson, it reminds me of someone that I knew and he was uhm… What should I refer to him? _'Right! He was handsome'_. I secretly thought to myself.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. And thanks for doing your best" he said in a low tone.

"It's my job! And I'm glad to help you!" I smiled again, even wider than before.

It was a month when he was discharged in the hospital. I know that we will never meet. I sighed as I found an invitation inside my mailbox. I read it, it was an invitation for the reunion party for all the people who studied in Gakuen Alice, and this is the high class school where I got to study 14 years ago. It was a masquerade ball. Everybody who had received the invitation is required to attend. And this got me no choice.

After a week, now, I'm standing in the crowd, totally bored to death. I'd wish I hadn't come in this boring party. And so I decided to go to the garden. As I make my way to the garden, someone bumped me. I think, he didn't notice my present at all.

Now, my dress was ruined. He immediately bow and apologized and all I said is "it's okay". The truth is, I'm not okay with it but I don't want to cause a scene so I just ran after saying that it's okay although its not.

I sat in one of the bench to wipe my ruined dress. As I wipe my stupid dress, a hand offered me a handkerchief. I looked into that hand and then to the owner of the hand. I was shocked. He was the patient that I treat more than a month ago. I hesitated to take the handkerchief from his hand at first, but I found myself doing it.

"Thanks" I muttered for him to only hear. When I touched his hand, again, I felt a nostalgic feeling. He kept quiet and sat beside me after that. I was also silent not knowing what to do. He noticed my nervousness and decided to break the silence that engulfed us.

The moment he speaks, I don't really expected that my life will change after that moment. And so, he opened his lips and silently spoke in a husky voice,

"So, what's your name?" he asked first. I don't know what to answer. He smiled at me gently when he notices that I won't answer.

"You know, you don't have to be formal, just be yourself. That way, you can move comfortably".

And I decided to speak, "M-Mikan…".

"Mikan?" he asked with a hint of shockness.

"Anyway, I'd like to thank you again for saving me." He says, as if trying to change the topic.

"As I said, it's my job Mr. Hyuuga".

"N-Natsume… Just call me Natsume," he said nervously.

"N-Natsume" he smiled at me once again after hearing what I've said.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just feel like calling your name," I confessed.

"You know, you haven't change a bit. Your reaction, your voice, and your cuteness, you never changed a bit," he said.

I couldn't explain what my reaction is. I mean, _'I didn't know that someone paid attention to every detail of me when I studied in Gakuen Alice'_ I thought.

"Uhm, did I know you when I attended in Gakuen Alice?" I gather my courage to ask.

"Yeah. I know you. In fact, I'm always keeping an eye on you but I guess you wouldn't notice my presence at all. Tsk. Of all people, why can't you notice me?" he said with a hint of desperation in his husky voice.

to be continued..

* * *

a cliffhanger..

please leave a review. It's okay whatever the content of your review is. you can criticize, and whatever you want.. or give some advices..

arigatou.

by:don't mess up with me

i edited this chapter, thanks for your comments and suggestions.)


	2. Chapter 2, starting line of confusions

chapter two is up!

I'm terribly sorry for very late update.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Thanks for reading the last chapter! please also read my other stories and tell me what you think.

* * *

**"The Warmth That I've Been Longing For"**

By:dontmessupwithme

Chapter 2: starting line of confusions

* * *

"_**Love will definitely come at the right time when you stop waiting for it"**_

* * *

I was speechless. I didn't know how to react. I unconsciously parted my lips due to lack of words I guess. "Mister, I think you're mistaken. I'm not that person." I said to him unsurely what I'm saying is.

I looked up to him to see his reaction but he just stared at me and began to speak, "No. Mikan, I'm not mistaken. You're that girl back then. Definitely."

My heart skipped a bit, hearing him say my name. I wish he say it again, but I can't ask him to do that again, can I?

"I guess you're mistaken Sir." I said to him, opposing to what he had said earlier.

"No. You're Mikan that I know. The Mikan who doesn't complain whatever everybody does to her. The Mikan who doesn't know the word, 'Give up'.

I was taken aback upon hearing those words coming from him.

Again, I was speechless.

He decided to break the tension between us two.

"Oh. Never mind what I'm saying is Ms. Sakura. Anyways, I'm really pleased to meet you. I hope we can be friends." He said as he offered his hand to me.

I was hesitant at first to accept his hand but I just accepted it. Who wouldn't be? I mean, he's somewhat cold but friendly.

He was startled when a man came to us and pats his shoulder.

"Hey." The blond man said to him. He looks to me when he noticed my presence.

He just smiled and said, "Oh, Natsume. I didn't know that you've got a girlfriend. Finally! After those years, you actually manage to replace her."

Natsume's eyes widened with disbelief. "Tsk. Ruka, stop that nonsense if you still value your life." He said with a cold tone.

The guy named Ruka tilt his head and sweat dropped.

"Mikan is not my girlfriend. _**I still love her until now,you know**_." He continued and said the last part more like in a whispering tone if you were going to ask me.

Hearing that, I got a little bit curious about their topic. I just shut my mouth up, listening to what they are talking about.

"Ahh. I see." Ruka said to Natsume and he turned to me, "I'm really sorry Miss. By the way, I'm Ruka, Natsume's bestfriend. Don't be fooled by his attitude. He's kind."

I just nodded and flashed a smiled towards him.

"Uhm, Natsume, I think we need to leave." Natsume just nodded and turned his head towards me.

"Mikan, see you later. May I ask for your number?" he said coldly.

I opened my purse to give him my calling card. And then, I bowed.

* * *

Suddenly, a huge crowd bumped me and I didn't saw it coming and so I closed my eyes, fearing on what will happen next. But the next thing I knew is I was able to get away from that crowd. Someone pull me from that scary crowd. I started to open my eyes only to see a crimson one's. 'Natsume' I whispered to myself.

"What an idiot." He muttered.

"I'm really sorry." I said as I escaped from his grip.

"Be careful next time for I will not be around to save you again." He said as he walks away far from me.

After about an hour, I've decided to head home.

* * *

As I was on my way home, driving my car, Natsume's face suddenly flashed through my mind. I just remembered what he had said earlier, _"Be careful next time for I will not be around to save you again.". _He mentioned the word, 'again'. Hmm, 'again' huh? Why is he speaking as if he knows who am I?

to be continue...

* * *

another cliff hanger..

thanks for reading!

* * *

thanks for making this story as your one of your favorites:

**Aozora no kishi**

**crimson-angel1447**

**GakuenAliceLover**

**hatsunemikuvocaloid01**

**Punk Heart**

* * *

And thanks for those who've read my stories.

and also for those who've reviewes the first chapter:

**hatsunemikuvocaloid01**: thanks for reading my first fan fiction.!

**a-mystery-and-a-stranger**: thanks also.!

**MiRinnichan**: yeah. it sounded like it. but for Mikan, whose dense. She can't get what it means. Teehee..

**spica14** :thanks for your suggestion, sempai. Mikan Remembered her as her savior from the past and not as him as of now.

**Valknut:** thanks for reading! I hope you like it.

**Aozora no kishi:** all of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters.

**GakuenAliceLover:** Thanks!

**gakuen alice addict:** your review is so greaaatt! unexplanable.. I like it.

* * *

please tell me what you think..

thanks..

* * *

dontmessupwithme


End file.
